


The Reveal

by candycanes



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Coming Out, Declarations Of Love, Father-Son Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycanes/pseuds/candycanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos feels that its time to tell their parents about their love. Jay isnt so sure</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reveal

"Jay we need to talk" Carlos said walking into their shared dorm. Jay froze. This was every guys worst nightmare. Was Carlos breaking up with him? Was he mad? Did Jay do something to hurt him? Was Carlos getting bored with him?

"What did I do?" Jay asked, a hot pocket hanging out of his mouth. "It wasn't me this time I swear!" the elder boy quickly held both his hands up, hoping it would portray is innocence. 

Carlos just sighed and sat down in front of Jay. Taking the older boy's hands into his, he quickly spit out "I THINK WE SHOULD TELL OUR PARENTS ABOUT US". Jay's eyes widened in surprise. "THE WEB CAM HAS ALREADY BEEN SET UP AND OUR PARENTS ARE ONLINE". Jay's stomach dropped and omg why would Carlos do this? What if their parents forced them to break up? What if they did something to Carlos?. Carlos stood and started to pull Jay in the direction of the common area. Jay just silently let himself be led. 

The boys came to stop in front of a large plasma TV; Jafar and Cruella were not so quietly waiting for the appearance of their boys. "They're taking too long! Where are they?! Why are they taking so long". The two adults were quiet for a second when the boys appeared in their computer screen. "There you two are! What took you so long!" they screamed.

"Mom"  
"Dad"  
"I have something to tell you Mom"  
"I have something to tell you too Dad"  
"Alright! Well say it! What's going on. Did you get kicked out of school? Are you coming back to the Isle?" Jafar questioned. 

"No dad, it's nothing like that." Jay assured his father. The two had been closer since Maleficent left the Isle. But Jafar was still Jafar. " Carlos and I need to tell you something. We're um we're together. We've been together for a while now and Carlos wanted to tell you-"

"We both wanted to tell you! Not just me" Carlos tuned in, lightly glaring at the older boy. Okay, so Carlos kinda sprang this on Jay. And he didn't exactly consult Jay on this. And okay he knows this isn't exactly the best way and Jay may be very pissed off at the end of this but it had to happen! Their parents had to know! He just didn't want to keep it a secret anymore! 

"MY LITTLE BOY IS NOT GAY!" Cruella shouted into the camera. Okay so maybe Carlos didn't exactly think this out and maybe this is why Jay was so hesitant. But Carlos was standing by his decision! This had to happen. No matter how utterly upset Jay looked and how much he was pulling back from Carlos... So maybe this wasn't the smartest idea. Maybe Carlos really fucked up. But he wasn't going to admit that! No way! 

"You are not gay Carlos! This is just a phase! You're just bored! You'll get over it as soon you come back to the island for holiday break!" Now Jay looked really upset. So far Jafar chose to stay silent on the subject and just silently started at his son. "Tell them Jafar! Tell them that is a phase and they'll get over it! Jafar say something!" 

"Mom! Stop! This isn't a phase okay! Jay and I love each other very much! This isn't just a phase! And I'm never going back to the Isle! You know this! Why can't you just accept me!?" Carlos finally cried out. Carlos moved towards Jay and grabbed his hand. 

So this was technically Carlos's fault. He kinda brought this on himself. Jay had always told him that it wasn't a good idea. That their parents wouldn't be supportive. And Carlos didn't listen. God, he just felt soo goddamn stupid. Why did he do this? Such a fucking idiot. "Fine! Fine! If you won't accept me I don't care! I have Jay! I don't need your approval!" Cruella stormed away from the camera in a huff. Carlos just looked down at his feet, refusing to see Jay's face. This was all his fault after all. 

"Are you- are you happy son?" Jafar asked Jay. "Not taking this moment into account of course" he tried to joke.   
"I um, I am dad. Very happy" Jay said pulling Carlos into him. "I um, I didn't want to tell you. I was afraid you wouldn't approve"

"I have to admit that I've never been a good father to you Jay. But I promise to support this"   
"Thank you, it means so much to me" Jay said with tears in his eyes. 

"You're welcome. I will see you around. Good bye"

"Bye dad" Jay, moved to turn of the system. He turned to his boyfriend and silently drew him into his arms. Carlos buried his face in Jay's neck and silently apologised. The elder boy reassured his lover that everything was okay and kissed him slowly. 

"I love you Carlos De Vil"  
"I love you Jay son of Jafar"


End file.
